Replacement of outdated communications networks with modern networks improves the functionality of communications. Such replacement may be done by substituting one node at a time in a predetermined order. When nodes are replaced, temporary communications links must be established so that nodes that have been upgraded to new technology may communicate with nodes that have not yet been upgraded and vice versa. By minimizing the requirements for temporary communications links, the cost of the upgrading process may be optimized.